kiss me more and more
by Misaki Aekyo
Summary: "Aku hanya seorang gadis yang tidak tau apa-apa   Maukah kau menuntunku?"  ketika sungmin yang sangat membenci yang namanya ciuman , akankah kyuhyun bisa menghilangankan rasa benci itu? *fail summary  KyuhyunSungmin , genderswitch


Title : Kiss me more and more

Author : Cho Kyomin *salam kiss , muach….#readers pada muntah

Cast : Couple paling bersinar Kyumin *halah  
>Rating : K+ *saya gak jago nentuin rating<br>length : oneshoot

-~O~-

Aku hanya seorang gadis yang tidak tau apa-apa

Maukah kau menuntunku?

-~O~-

***Author pov ***

seorang yoeoja mungil menyusuri koridor yang sudah mulai ramai oleh siswa , tatapannya kosong. Sampai dikelasnya ia langsung menuju tempat duduknya dan segera duduk sambil membenamkan kepalanyadiatas tas pink kesayangannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang , mencoba menghapus ingatan itu.

"huhhhhh….sial!" umpat minnie

"minnie kenapa lagi? Kamu tuh ya setiap pagi pasti kayak gini!" kata salah satu temannya

"mau gak nanti pulang sekolah anterin aku ketoko bunga?" tanya minnie pada temannya

"emang mau ngapain minnie?" tanya wookie polos

"mau makan! Beli bunga lah , minnie mau beli kembang 7 rupa!" kata minnie tegas

"lah? Mau kedukun min?" kini giliran hyukie yang bertanya

"mau bersihin diri , sekalian kamu hyuk terus pacar kamu si hae! Buang sial tau!" kata minnie ketus

"lha? Ngapain bawa aku sama hae chagi?" tanya hyukie tidak mengerti

"ya iyalah , masak pagi-pagi minnie mau sekolah eh..udah disuguhin pemandangan horor! Siapa yang gak shock coba?" tanya minnie sedikit menggebi-gebu

"aduh…penyakit kamu kambuh lagi ya! Emang kenapa? Biasa aja kali minnie!" ucap hyukie tau apa alasan temannya yang sedang frustasi ini

"aish…udah deh!" ucap minnie menyerah dengan teman mesumnya ini *digampar hyukie* , lalu ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya diatas tasnya.

Pagi ini sungmin a.k.a minnie sama sekali tidak berminat belajar. Semua pelajaran tidak ia ikuti , malah sibuk tidur. Entah karena kejadian pagi itu ia sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi. Minnie melihat pasangan eunhae sedang berciuman pagi itu , tepat ditaman saat ia sedang melewatinya.

Minnie entah mengapa ia sangat tidak suka dengan hal yang namanya berciuman, malah jika ia melihat orang sedang berciuman ia akan menganggap bahwa itu semua membawa sial. Siang itu minnie kembali ke taman , dipejamkannya matanya sambil merasakan angin lembut menyentuh wajahnya. Sedikit senyuman tersungging disana.

CHU~

Minnie merasakan bibirnya disentuh oleh suatu benda lembut , seketika itu ia membelalakan matanya. Tepat didepannya ada wajah seorang namja sedang memejamkan matanya sambil memiringkan wajahnya.

BRUKKK

PLAAKKK

Minnie langsung mendorong namja itu dan menamparnya , ia langsung berlari menjauhi taman itu. Sementara namja yang tadi tanpa ijin telah mencium gadis manis itu hanya memandang punggung gadis itu yang semakin menjauh , ia masih terduduk di atas rumput taman dengan tangan kirinya yang memegang pipi kirinya. Lalu saat gadis itu sudah benar-benar menghilang namja itu langsung merebahkan badannya di atas rumput memandang langit biru yang dihiasi awan-awan berwarna putih bersih.

"aku benar-benar gila!" gumam namja itu sambil menengadahkan tangannya diatas dahinya.

**#######################**

"minnie kamu diem aja?" tanya wookie dengan gaya seimut mungkin , biasa namja pujaanya lagi lewat. Siapa tau bisa langsung naksir tuh namja sama wookie

"gwenchana…." Ucap minnie sambil berdiri dengan malas

"eh…..jadi gak?" tanta wookie lagi sambil menahan tangan minnie yang hendak pergi

"apa?" tanya minnie bingung

"ke toko bunga , katanya mau beli kembang 7 rupa buat buang sial sama eunhae?" tanya wookie polos , padahal yang semulanya minnie hanya mau bercanda , tapi mengingat kejadian tadi siang minnie jadi bersemangat ingin ke toko bunga.

"ayo…" ajak minnie semangat

**######################**

"baik anak-anak , siapa yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan di papan?" tanya seorang guru matematika , tapi matanya kini sedang asik memandang salah seorang siswanya

"kamu yang ada di bangku nomor 2 dari kiri , cepat jawab!" suruh guru itu sambil memandang muridnya yang satu ini.

"Lee Sungmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" teriak guru itu dengan sangat keras

"ah? Wae? Udah pulang ya?" tanya minnie gelagapan sambil mengaruk tengkuknya , tampak sekali guru itu sedang menggeram marah. Lalu saat guru itu ingin meneriaki minnie lagi tiba-tiba seorang namja sudah menyela,

"bu...biar saya saja yang jawab!" pinta seorang namja

"ah...baiklah! kau sungmin lebih baik jangan ulangin lagi kelakuanmu itu , dan perhatikan!" perintah sang guru masih menatap minnie tajam sambil mengacungkan telunjukknya kearah minnie.

"emang ada apa sih? minnie gak ngerti!" bisik minnie pada wookie

"aduh...kamu tuh emang gak de..." kata wookie terpotong

**BRAAKKKK**

guru itu memukul meja dengan sangat keras , sambil menggeram marah.

"Kim Ryeowook dan kau Lee Sungmin bisa tidak kalian membuat suasana kelas menjadi tenang lagi? Atau kalian lebih memilih untuk belajar diluar kelas?" tanya guru itu sambil mengeluarkan senyum setannya.

"eh...gak bu , kami disini saja!" jawab wookie cepat , ia tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran sedikit pun

tepat saat tadi guru itu membentak sungmin dan ryeowook namja yang sedang mengerjakan soal didepan papan menoleh kearah tempat duduk woomin sehingga tanpa sengaja minnie melihat wajah namja itu.

"Neo..." teriak sungmin lagi saat namja itu ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya ke papan lagi.

"Lee Sungmin , aduh...kesabaran ibu udah habis! kamu keluar gih , ibu gak tahan sama kelakuan kamu!" teriak guru itu frustasi , minnie hanya bisa nyengir gaje menatap gurunya itu dan langsung ngacir keluar kelas.

Sebenarnya ia senang bisa keluar kelas , tapi ada suatu hal yang sekarang menganggu pikirannya. Suatu hal yang benar-benar mengganggu.

"minnie kamu tadi ngapain coba? udah untung tadi aku selametin! Lah kamu buat gara-gara lagi!" omel wookie sementara hyukie hanya menatap minnie prihatin dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya entah mau kemana author juga gak tau , soalnya tampangnya kusut kayak kurang disetrika , so author gak berani nanyainnya.

"udah belom? pulang yuk!" ajak minnie tanpa merespom sedikit pun pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"aish...percuma ngomel-ngomel gak ditanggepin!" gerutu wookie , sementara tangannya ditarik paksa oleh minnie

Aduh besok ketemu lagi deh sama tuh guru , mana tadi sempet marah-marah lagi sama minnie. Jangan-jangan tuh guru besok mau balas dendam lagi sama minnie!

"eh...tapi dia siapa sih? Kok tiba-tiba ada dikelas ku?" gumam minnie sambil menerawang memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna pink lembut.

"bodo ah , lupakan dia!" kata minnie pada dirinya sendiri lalu kembali memejamkan matanya yang sudah sangat lelah

######################

"minnie kamu liat hyukie gak?" tanya wookie saat minnie sedang asik melihat keluar jendela dengan earphone yang masih menempel

"MINNIEEE~!" panggil wookie lagi sambil mengguncangkan tubuh minnie

"wookie sayang kan bisa pelan-pelan , ngapain pake kayak gini segala?" tanya minnie sewot sambil melepas earphonenya

"liat hyukie gak?" tanya wookie tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan temannya , kalo diladeni bisa-bisa wookie sakit lever lagi *ada hub'a kah?

"hmmm...gak , tapi tadi minnie liat dia keluar , tapi tampangnya kusut banget! mana berani minnie nanyainnya! *min : ya kan thor! , thor : manggut"*" kata minnie dengan memperlihatkan ekspresi ketakutannya *apadeh

"owh..." tepat saat wookie ber'oh' ria bel masuk pun berbunyi , tak lama semua siswa sudah ada didalam ruangan begitu pula dengan seorang guru yang semakin melengkapi isi dari kelas ini.

"anak-anak seperti yang ibu katakan kemarin sekarang kita ulangan!" ucap guru itu dengan memperlihatkan senyum bahagianya

Pada mulanya ekspresi minnie bisa saja , tapi kini sudah berubah total.

"wookie kenapa gak kasi tau minnie sih?" geram minnie pada teman yang berada disampingnya kni , sementara wookie hanya bisa mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan minnie.

"Lee Sungmin , kamu mau apa lagi? cepat kerjakan ulanganmu!" kata guru sambil tersenyum horor , yang tentu saja akan membuat siapa saja merinding jika melihatnya.

"aish..." umpat minnie 

***author pov end***

***sungmin Pov***

"minnie , nilai kamu kenapa jadi jelek gini?" teriak chulmma tepat diwajahku

"mian umma , minnie gak tau kalau bakal ulangan! jadi minnie gak belajar sama sekali!" kata minnie

"udah...gak ada cara lain lagi!" kesal chulmma , tampak chullma sedang menelepon seseorang.

Lalu tak berselang lama seseorang datang sambil mengetuk pintu , chulmma langsung membukakannya. Aku merasa tidak tertarik jadi aku langsung masuk kamar saja , paling temen umma buat diajak ngegosip biar stressnya ilang.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidurku yang nyaman , tega sekali wookie sama hyukie tidak memberi tauku kalau hari itu akan diadakan ulangan. tapi sudahlah toh mereka sudah mengatakan kalau mereka lupa , baiklah aku memakluminya. Tapi guru itu pasti sangat senang melihatku sekarang , nanti soal remidialnya pasti dia buat sesukar mungkin.

"ayo minnie belajar!" aku segera menuju meja belajarku , disana aku kembali langsung mengambil sebuah buku.

**PLLUKK**

Sebuah benda jatuh begitu saja sampai benda itu menyentuh lantai kamarku , selembar kertas. Aku langsung memungutnya , kulihat sebuah kertas usang yang terlipat rapi , kubuka kertas yang ternyata itu adalah kertas gambar. disana ada gambar seekor kelinci kecil yang sedang berciuman dengan srigala kecil. Terlihat sekali kalau orang yang menggambar itu masih sangat kecil , aku mengingat lagi kenangan masa kecilku.

_-flashback-_

_"minnie" teriak seorang namja kecil sambil mendekatiku_

_"ne?" tanyaku sambil membalikkan tubuhku_

_"hwaaaaa..." teriaknya , lalu_

**_CHU~_**

_Namja kecil itu sekarang sedang berada diatas tubuhku , dengan bibirnya yang masih menempel dibibirku. Kurasakan nyeri pada bibir bawahku , kulihat mukanya memerah , terdengan suara tawa teman-temanku yang lain._

_"hahahahahaha..kyu , kau berani sekali!" teriak salah seorang temanku yang sedang menonton kami_

**_BRUKKK_**

_Aku mendorong namja itu , ku sentuh bibirku dan ternyata bibirku berdarah. Aku langsung menangis dalam diam dan berlari mencari guruku , dari kejauhan masih terdengar gelak tawa teman-temanku , aku begitu malu. Aku langsung bercerita pada guruku , ia mengobati bibirku yang terluka akibat hantaman dari bibir namja tadi yang telah lama setelah kejadian itu , seorang namja kembali mendekatiku dan memberika kertas gambar ini._

_"maaf , waktu itu aku tidak sengaja!" ucapnya lalu pergi , _

_-end flashback-_

"kenapa aku masih menyimpan kertas gambar ini? padahal gara-gara dia aku jadi sangat benci dengan yang namanya ciuman!" gumamku sambil melipat kembali kertas gambar itu

"sudah selesai melamunnya? bisa kita belajar sekarang?" tanya seorang namja yang kini tengah duduk disampingku.

"hwaaaaaaaa...ummaaaaaaa!" teriakku dengan sangat keras , dan untungnya(?) tepat ditelinganya

"minnie kenapa?" tanya umma yang tiba-tiba masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi minuma dingin dan beberapa makanan kecil

"dia! kenapa bisa ada dikamarku?" tanya ku agak ketakutan

"dia guru les privatmu minnie , jadi mulai sekarang dia yang akan mengajarimu! walaupun dia sebenarnya seumuran denganmu kau jangan pernah meremehkan kemampuannya karena dia memang benar-benar jauh lebih pintar darimu sayang , jadi kau harus menghormatinya dari sekarang , arra?" tananya umma sambil menaruh nampan itu diatas meja riasku

"kyu ini minummu dan minnie! silahkan belajar ya! fighting...!" ucap umma sambil keluar kamar , aku lalu mulai mendekatinya lalu kulihat wajahnya

"Neo..! kenapa kau lagi?" kataku kaget

"kau baru sadar? ya ampun reaksimu lamban sekali!" ucapnya sambil menopang dagunya menatapku

"kau kemarin yang ditaman itu dan yang dikelas itu?" kataku agak ragu

"ne...kau benar , aku yang ditaman itu" katanya sambil melirikku dengan tatapan yang aneh

**DUUKKKK**

"awww...kenapa memukulku?" tanyanya tidak terima

"itu hukuman tau! siapa suruh menciumku tampa seijinku! kau tidak tau ya? aku sangat benci dengan yang nama ciuman! kenapa kau malah menciumku? aku tidak terima!" kata minnie tanpa menggunakan titik koma

"mana aku tau , aku kan anak baru!" kata orang itu dengan tampang polosnya

"aish...sudahlah , kau lakukan saja tugasmu!" kataku pada akhirnya

"Cho Kyuhyun!" katanya sambil menjulurkan tanganya

"Lee Sungmin!" jawabku seadanya

"baiklah Kyusaenim kita mau belajar apa?" tanyaku , lalu kulihat aura iblis keluar dari tubuhnya

"Kyusaenim? aku tidak setua itu tau! panggil aku kyu saja! Kau aja lebih tua dariku!" gumamnya pada kata terakhir

"mwo? kau bilang apa?" kataku tidak terima

"iya minnie noona! Sudah , cepat belajar! besok noona mau remidi kan?" tanyanya sambil menekankan pada kata 'noona' yang hanya membuatku merasa kesal

Jadi dia anak baru , pantas aku merasa tidak pernah melihatnya. Apalagi dia muncul tiba-tiba dikelasku. Tapi kenapa rasanya aku mengenalnya ya? Dejavu? Entahlah , wajahnya tampak agak familiar dimataku. Bahkan aku yang sebenarnya sangat membenci yang namanya ciuman tidak terlalu merasa marah ataupun terganggu gara-gara dia sempat menciumku. Wae?

***sungmin pov end***

***kyuhyun pov***

'hahahahaha...lucu sekali ekspresi kelinci kecilku ini! apa dia memang benar-benar melupakanku?' batinku saat melihatnya belajar

'akan kubuat kau mengingatku lagi , ya walaupun itu hanya membuatmu marah padaku! Akan ku tebus semua kealahanku! Pegang kata-kataku minnie noona' batinku lagi

Entah kenapa panggilan noona sangat manis untukku sekarang , walaupun ia hanya lebih besar beberapa bulan dariku. Tapi menurutku panggilan noona sangat manis untuknnya , ya meskipun begitu wajahnya tampak lebih muda dari pada aku.

Selama beberapa hari kami terus belajar bersama , ya setidaknya semua yang kau ajarkan ada gunanya juga. Minnie bisa melewati remidialnya dengan hasil yang lumayan memuaskan. Melihat hasil itu Chuljuma terus menyuruhku mengajari minnie. Aku sunggh senang , secara tidak langsung aku bisa terus dekat dengannya.

"minnie kemana?" kataku sambil celingukan dikamar minnie yang sepi

**CEKLEEK**

"HYAAAAAAAA..." teriak kami berdua , aku langsung memalingkan mukaku yang kini sudah memerah.

"minnie cepat pakai bajumu!" kataku tanpa menoleh sedikitpun , baiklah aku hanya melihat tubuhnya yang hanya dililit handuk saja. Tapi yang benar saja walaupun sudah mengenakan handuk lekuk tubuhnya sangat terlihat apalagi pahanya…aish…pabo! Apa yang kau pikirkan!

"kau keluar dulu kyu!" pintanya dari dalam kamar mandinya , lau aku segera keluar kamarnya dengan menutup mataku.

**JEDUUKK**

"awww...aish!" umpatku saat menabrak tembok lalu akhirnya menemukan pintu dan segera keluar , tak lama kemudian terdengar suara minnie yang menyuruhku masuk.

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada didamlam kamarku?" tanyanya marah-marah

"aku kira kau sudah siap belajar! kau kira jam berapa sakarang hah..?" tanyaku balik sambil tak kalah galaknya

"iya kyusaenim aku salah!" ejeknya lagi , aish...untung sekali kau noona , aku tidak mungkin tega menggetok kepalamu itu.

Kami langsung memulai pelajaran , dia ternyata makin aktif bertanya. Mungkin ia sudah terbiasa denganku , jadi dia tidak perlu segan lagi padaku. Saat ia mengerjakan soal-soal yang kuberikan , aku memperhatikannya.

Rambutnya yang masih basah dibiarkan tergerai , sangat tercium wangi dari tubuhnya. Tanpa sengaja kepalanya mendekat kewajahku , wanginya sangat harum , ku hirup wangin rambutnya. Ia menoleh,

"kenapa?" tanyanya innocent sambil menatapku , sementara aku mengalihkan perhatianku

"apa? tidak ada apa-apa!" tampak suaraku agak gugup , bibir pink itu membuat isi otakku kosong.

GLEKK

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah , detak jantungku sudah tak karuan. Perasaanku sama seperti saat ditaman itu , au tidak bisa mngendalikan diriku untuk tidak menciummu. Bibir mungil yang telah membuatku terpikat sejak aku masih kecil *dasar kyu , dari kecil udah pervert

**CHU~**

Aku hanya mempelkan bibirku saja tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk mengubah ciuman ini menjadi ciuman yang lebih panas lagi. Aku menunggu respon darimu , mengingat kau pernah mengatakan kalau ciuman itu adalah hal yang sangat kau benci , aku hanya menunggu. Tai kenapa kau hanya diam? Kau sudah bisa menerimaku?

Aku segera menarik bibirku , kuihat dia hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Mukanya merah? Apa kau malu noona?

"ah...mana yang tidak bisa lagi?" tanyaku tergagap , kembali mengalihkan perhatian

"tidak ada , kurasa kau sudah bisa pulang!" katanya juga dengan agak canggung , aku langsung keluar kamarnya dan segera pulang.

***kyuhyun pov end***

***sungmin pov***

Kupegang bibirku , kenapa rasanya sungguh menyenangkan? Aish...sadar minnie , bukannya kau sangat tidak menyukai yang namanya ciuman? *kenapa gw selalu bikin mnnie gampang takluk ma pabo ya? ckckckckck

Tapi aku kembali mengingat perkataan wookie dan hyukie beberapa hari lalu

_-flashback-_

_"minnie kau tau hyukie marahan sama hae gara-gara hyukie gak mau dicium sama hae!" kata wookie prihatin_

_"mwo? hanya gara-gara itu?" tanyaku tidak percaya , bagaimana hanya gara-gara hal sepele seperti itu mereka bertengkar?_

_"aish...ini semua gara-gara kamu minnie! Kau tau hyukie tidak mau kau kesal padanya gara-gara kau kesal jika melihat mereka berciuman!" terang wookie _

_"mereka hanya tidak perlu melakukannya didepanku saja!" jawabku santai_

_"minnie ngerti perasaan hyukie dong! Dia hanya ingin membuatmu nyaman saja!" terang wookie lagi yang mungkin lebih mirip nasihat_

_"okeh , terus minnie musti ngapain? minta maaf sama hyukie?" tanyaku_

_"tentu saja , dan satu lagi! Kau itu aneh masak sebegitu gak sukanya sama yang namanya ciuman! kau aneh minnie!" kata wookie sambil menepuk pundakku_

_"ya aku memang aneh, aku saja tidak tau kenapa! apa karena pengalaman masa kecil itu? aish...sungguh alasan yang sangat tidak tepat" batinku_

_-end flashback-_

Apa aku terlalu berlebihan ya? mungkin! baiklah aku akan belajar untuk memandang ciuman itu sebagai sesuau hal yang biasa! hahaha...sungguh hal yang aneh, *gara-gara authornya juga nih yang aneh

Dari kemarin hubunganku dengan minnie jadi agak canggung , malah disekolah dia sama sekali tidak menanyakan pelajaran. Apa dia marah? aish...nan Ottokhae?

Aku melihatnya lagi ditaman itu , sama seperti saat itu memajamkan mata sambil merasakan angin lembut yang menera wajahnya , cantik , manis dan imut perpaduan yang benar-benar sempurna. Perpaduan yang semakin membuatku semakin tidak bisa lepas darinya,

**DEG**

Bibir itu lagi , membuat jantungku makin tak karuan. Tolong jangan menggodaku! Aku tidak mungkin bisa menahan godaan ini , kucoba sekuat tenagaku untuk tidak menciumnya. Minnie kau membuatku gila,

**DUKKKK**

"awww..." ringis kami berdua , bibirku beradu dengan bibirnya. Ternyata saat tadi aku mendekatkan bibirku minnie juga dengan keras memajukan wajahnya tanpa sepengetahuanku

"Kyu apa yang kau lakukan...akhh..." ringis minnie sambil memegang bibirnya yang kini berdarah akibat kedua bibir kami beradu.

"omona minnie bibirmu berdarah!" pekikku sambil memegang wajahnya dan menghusap darh itu dari bibir mungilnya

"mianhae , gara-gara aku!" kataku sambil membersihkan bibirnya

"gwenchana!" ucapnya singkat sambil memandangi wajahku , aish aku jadi ingat masa lalu kalau begini. Dulu aku juga sempat membuat bibirnya berdarah.

Kyu?

Kyuhyun?

Cho Kyuhyun?

Teman masa kecilku? Aku sudah ingat , ah…aku sungguh merindukannya , walaupun dulu dia sempat membuatku kesal. Sekarang aku baru mengerti kenapa aku mau menyimpan benda itu untuknya , karena mungkin aku memang sudah menyukainya sejak kecil dulu. Perasaan yang sama aku rasakan saat ini , saat bersama Kyuhyun ku yang sudah tumbuh dewasa , apa dia mengingatku?

Kau dulu yang membuatku membenci yang namanya ciuman , tapi sekarang kau juga yang telah menyembuhkannku. Sembuhkan aku ,

Aku hanya seorang gadis yang tidak tau apa-apa

Maukah kau menuntunku?

***sungmin pov end***

***kyuhyun pov***

"hmmm, masih sakit?" tanya ku , ia hanya mengangguk

"kau tau cara menyembuhkannya?" tanyanya sambil memandangku innocent

"hmmm , mungkin!" jawabku agak ragu

"sembuhkan!" ucapnya , seolah-olah sekarang ia sedang menantangku

"kau yakin?" tanyaku meyakinkan , ia hanya mengangguk , dimatanya tidak terkihat ada ketakutan lalu ku lakukan apa yang seharusnya memang aku lakukan 

**CHU~**

Aku mencium bibir bawahnya dengan lembut , sangat lembut. Agar minnie ku bisa nyaman dengan ciuman ini , aku tidak ingin menyakitinya. DIa tampak tidak melakukan perlawanan jadi aku lanjutkan saja pekerjaanku(?). Lama kami berciuman , sampai akhirnya kami harus menghirup oksigen

"huh...manjur , sakitnya agak berkurang! Obatmu manjur kyu!" ucapnya dengan muka yang agak memerah

"Sudah semakin menyukainya? Apa kau masih tidak suka dengan yang namanya ciuman?" tanyaku

"hmm, sepertinya tidak! Aku hanya mengingat pengalaman dimasa lalu yang berar-benar tidak masuk akal untuk kujadikan alasan!" ucapnya , hahaha….dia mengingatnya!

"sarangahe" ucapku begitu saja

"Nado saranghae" jawabnya langsung tanpa tampak berfikir sedikitpun , apa dia sudah menduganya?

"kau serius?" tanyaku masih agak ragu

"aku serius , aku perlu orang untuk mengajariku!" katanya sambil memegang wajahku

"apa? pelajaran apa lagi? bukankah aku sudah mengajarimu semua?" tanyaku tidak mengerti

"mengajari ini!" katanya lalu menarik wajahku

Omona~ , dia menciumku duluan.

"baiklah , bolehkah aku jujur?" tanyaku saat ia menarik bibirnya

"apa?" tanyanya

"ciumanmu begitu buruk , aku tidak suka!" kataku

"mwo? padahal aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik!" katanya kecewa

"tenang nanti akan aku ajarkan!" katanya sambil berbisik ditelingaku

"aku maunya sekarang!" pintanya yang mungkin aku melihatnya malah seperti mengodaku. Dan seperti yang kalian ketahui aku sama sekali tidak bisa menolak dari sensasi bibir kekasihku yang sexy ini *hwaa..bener-bener deh

Aku akhirnya menciumnya lagi , mungkin agak lebih dari yang tadi. Tapi aku tetap ingin membuatnya nyaman , aku tidak ingin membuatnya merasa kurang nyaman saat disisiku maupun saat aku menciumnya. Kau hanya perlu belajar lagi Minnieku.

***kyuhyun pov end***

***author pov ***

sementara dari kejauhan.

"hwaaa...minnie kita udah normal!" pekik hyukie senang *plakk , hyukwook digamplok minnie yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana.

"yeey...akhirnya kita tidak perlu takut lagi kalau minnie marah-marah liat kita kissu ma pacar kita!" ucap wookie senang

"eh...emang wookie udah punya pacar?" tanya hyukie sambil memandang wookie penasaran

"iya dong...aku pacarnya!" tiba-tiba seorang namja datang dari arah belakang

"Yesung..." kata hyukie agak kaget

"minnie buka mulutmu" suruh kyu

"udah tau , yaud mana?" tanya minnie

"kurang gede minnie!" ucap kyu lagi

"aish...udah ah , gak usah nyuapin minnie , ribet banget! Minnie makan sendiri aja apelnya!" kata minnie sambil merebut sepiring apel yang sudah di kupas.

"chagii...minta dong..." rengek kyuhyun , lalu minnie memandang kyuhyun lama.

Tak lama kemudian minnie malah memajukan bibirnya , seolah memberi tau kyuhyun agar ia mencium bibir mungil itu lagi.

"wah...minnie , kau semakin nakal saja!" ucap kyu sambil memegang wajah minnie

"baiklah , pelajaran akan dimulai!" gumam kyuhyun yang semakin mendekatkan bibirnya.

Kali ini mungkin kyuhyun tidak mau mengampuni bibir minnie yang semakin menggoda menurutnya , bahkan mereka sempat bertukar apel yang yang tadi minnie makan. Kyuhyun melumat bibir minnie secara penuh , walaupun tetap tanpa ingin menyakiti maupun melukai bibir manis itu , padahal rasanya ingin sekali kyuhyun memakannya. Desahan-desahan kecil dan halus keluar begitu saja dari kedua bibir yang saling bertaut itu , sampai keduanya memerlukan udara untuk bernafas.

"kau semakin menunjukan kemajuanmu , sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja agar kau bisa lebih mahir" ucap kyuhyun dengan evil smilenya

"baiklah , kyunim! Just 'Kiss me more and more'!" ucap minnie sambil memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara.*yah...min ketagihan

**-FIN-**

hahahahahaha...jadi pengen nyium umin *plakk , digampar kyu

uminppa...just 'kiss me more and more' *min : ogah...

saya sangat memerlukan kritik dan saran...  
>jadi mohon REVIEW ,<br>dan saya akan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi anda yang mau berbaik hati me review ff author pemula seperti saya..

hehehehehe

gamsahamnida...*deep bowing


End file.
